


Finding Love In All The Right Places

by kalitime



Category: Total Recall 2070
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-07
Updated: 2002-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalitime/pseuds/kalitime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a devastating loss, Calley is disturbed by memories from the past.</p><p>I first wrote this story on 7 January 2002 during a long night of listening to music and watching Total Recall 2070 on VHS tape. Remember tape? The only character that's mine is Xantedeschia Wright. All others belong to TPTB.</p><p>Be warned, this story contains a rape scene. For anyone who might have trigger issues please be advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Love In All The Right Places

"Olivia! You're a bitch getting what you deserve!" Hume screamed out as he held the gun up to Olivia Calley's temple. 

 

"David no." Olivia answered back, oddly calm. "We had our time, you have to let go. I'm not with you anymo-" Her answer was cut short by a sudden pain lancing through the side of her head. She watched as David Hume, the man she once loved, aimed the butt of the guns handle at her again for a second hit. 

 

"Olivia, you love me. You can't love that bastard! If you don't come back to me, I'll kill him!" Hume yelled again, threatening Olivia Calley viciously. 

 

As though fate decreed their meeting, James Calley came walking into the room just as David Hume was going to hit the woman he loved a second time. His gun was out of its holster in a flash and aimed at David Hume in an unsteady shot. He couldn't fire though because of Hume using Olivia as a shield. 

 

"No!! James get out, he's crazy!" Olivia screamed. Calley watched in horror as Olivia wrenched away from Hume to run towards him. Too late, she reached him and too late, he watched as her eyes closed in shocked pain from the bullet wound through her heart. 

 

"James, I love yo-" Olivia Calley whispered before collapsing in the arms of the man she truly loved.

 

"Olivia no..." Calley said numbly. He watched as the woman he loved slipped to the floor as the life drained out of her. From far away, he heard the mad babbling of David Hume try to make excuses for the death of the ethereal creature he loved but Calley only saw red as the last dredges of life escaped from Olivia's body.

 

"Hume!" James Calley bellowed to a shocked and bewildered shell of a man. One shot ended the tortured existence of David Hume. 

 

James Calley slowly stumbled back to the body that was Olivia Calley, the smell of gunpowder fresh in the air as he stroked the forehead of his loving wife. Once she was warm and loving, her smile lighting up the room and his life. Her graying face was now frozen in stunned agony as a pool of blood surrounded her in a sanguine halo. Kissing her cooling lips, he felt burning tears of pain and loss sear their way down his face.

 

"James!" He heard someone call for him from far away. His attention was still on the body of Olivia Calley. When he heard the voice call for him again, he tried to call out from deep within himself but the words just couldn't seem to make it to his lips. Hearing heavy footfalls in the hallway, he looked up to see the shocked face of Vincent Nagle taking in the carnage solemnly. James Calley could only shake his head as he looked back down at the carcass of his beautiful wife.

 

"James, God, I'm so sorry." Nagle said softly as he watched the man who was once his friend crying for the first time since he had known him. Calley's face began to turn a crimson red as all the hurt and anger over losing Olivia began to broil over inside him. His mouth gaped open in one silent scream as he collapsed over the body of Olivia in a mute cry.

 

********************

 

"I can't tell you when he'll be ready for questioning, Lieutenant." Dr. Olan Chang said softly as she and Lieutenant Ehrenthal watched a deeply shocked James Calley through the observation glass. They both watched him as he stared blankly at a wall, the food left for him untouched. His clothes were still soaked in Olivia's blood from the crime scene. Ehrenthal shook his head as he watched the sad ghost sitting in Calley's clothes. Martin Ehrenthal had never seen a more heartbreaking scene than that of a disheveled James Calley pining for his lost love.

 

"We're not going to need him immediately. Luckily, he killed Hume, so there's no need for an arraignment or identification of the perpetrator." Ehrenthal sighed. He had known James Calley for over ten years and to see him in such a state was unnerving. 

 

"Lieutenant Ehrenthal, may I speak with you for a moment?" Ian Farve asked as he took his own appraisal of James Calley. His face mirrored shock and pity as he took his measure of the man sitting in the observation room. 

 

"Don't worry, I'll let you know if there's any change in his condition." Olan said as she went back to watching the catatonic statue of a man.

 

"You wanted to speak with me, Farve." Ehrenthal asked the detective as they reached the corridor. Ehrenthal watched the full display of emotions flash across Ian Farves face as he pursed his lips. 

 

"Yes, Lieutenant Ehrenthal. My wife and I were talking and we were wondering if it would be alright if Lieutenant Calley stayed with us for the time being." Farve asked thoughtfully. "Xantedeschia and I are worried what might happen if he were to go back to his own apartment so soon after Olivia's unfortunate death."

 

"It might be best, since he has no relatives to speak of." The Lieutenant said as Farve nodded understandingly. It would seem that Xantedeschia knew a lot more about Calley's history than Ehrenthal suspected. Their history together ran long and deep and while dried up romantically, they still seemed to be good friends despite Calley's past actions toward both Xantedeschia and Farve. Ehrenthal sighed before motioning Farve with him back to the observation room containing James Calley.

 

"Jimmy, can I talk with you for a moment." Ehrenthal said, using the nickname he hadn't called the other man in over seven years. James Calley startled by the out of place name, looked up at Ehrenthal sharply. "Detective Farve and Xantedeschia would like to know if you'd rather stay with them for a while." The Lieutenant watched Calley closely, knowing the history between Farve and Calley. It wasn't too long ago that Calley tried to have Farve killed and he wasn't sure how he'd react to an invitation from someone he didn't consider 'human'. 

 

Slowly James Calley nodded assent before standing up and walking over to Farve. The height contrast between the two was more than noticable as James Calley looked up into the eyes of the man who, in recent history, he referred to as 'Alpha Andy' and other such derogatory names. However, none of the hatred and seething anger he once directed toward the taller man seemed to be left as he looked up at the towering figure of Ian Farve. Looking down at his observer, Farve caught the collapsing figure of James Calley moments before he hit the floor. Picking up the smaller man, he cradled him in his arms as he would a small child. Ian Farve looked to the Lieutenant in a silent plea to allow him to take James Calley to his home at that moment. Nodding assent, Martin Ehrenthal weighed in full just how much his former friend was hurting from the loss of his wife.

 

********************************

Calley watched as his walk took him by the madhouse of images. He couldn't believe the CPB had been reduced to so many impossible scenarios. As he walked to Lieutenant Ehrenthal's office he watched as Morales and Robbie the Delta kissed passionately on Morales' desk. He was so shocked by this he was nearly run over by David Hume dressed in a bright green suit as he rode past him on a tricycle. 

"BEEP BEEP! Get out of my way Budgie!" He heard the man shout in an infantile voice. Smiling, Hume rode over to Calleys destination, Martin Ehrenthal's office, and seemed to ride through the door as though it were a hologram. 

 

Perplexed by the whole situation, Calley walked to the door and reached out to test it with his hand. The feel of hard smooth wood met his fingertips as he slowly traced the frame in disbelief. Shaking his head, he turned the knob and entered the office only to be suprised even more by the sight of Martin Ehrenthal completely nude. He was splayed across his sofa with his attention drawn to the corner of the room. James Calley turned his head to see David Hume, now dressed in neon green lingerie modeling the apparel for the Lieutenant. Just as Calley was about to comment on the whole insane affair, he felt rather than heard a presence behind him. Turning his head, his jaw dropped as he caught sight of a naked Olivia Calley. She was seemingly zombie-like as she walked past him to enter the office. He watched as she seemed to become more animate. 

 

"David, you look gorgeous in that color." She stated in monotone. She sounded a lot like most Delta class androids in her manner of speaking and Calley was so drawn by this he failed to notice that this woman that he had been more than attracted to was completely naked before him and not seeming to care about her current state. 

 

"Martin doesn't David look lovely?" She said in a machine like voice. Calley watched as Ehrenthal then stood up in much the same manner as Olivia. He cleared his throat before answering in a similar monotone voice.

"It is satisfactory for purchase Olivia." He stated. 

 

Calley was just about to speak out about the oddities surrounding him when he seemed to flash back into his past. Everything briefly went black before growing lighter almost immediately. One minute he was in the offices of the CPB, the next he was back on Singapore.

 

"No! Not here! Anywhere but here!" Calley screamed frantically. He climbed the walls of the trench to escape the horror of memories he had long since buried. Running madly, he dodged falling bombs sent out from both sides and watched as bodies, both human and android rotted in the hot tropical sun. He fell in a puddle of water and quickly scrambled out again coughing and sputtering. Just as he was about to get to a jeep when he suddenly realized the improbability of the vehicle being there. It was then that he heard them calling.

"Jimmy! Jimmy come back here man. Don't make us come after you, Calley!" He heard his commanding officer yell out. He was a private in the army all over again. Slowly fear gripped him as he continued struggling for a way out of this mad dream he had somehow fallen into. 'This can't be real, this stuff happened years ago!' He thought to himself as he saw the shadowy figures of Captain Schroder and Lieutenant Baker materializing out of the smoke and haze. Calley began to retch uncontrollably as he seemed to freeze in place. He watched with deer eyes as they advanced on his position. Soon they were standing over him as the sun created halos around them to Calley's tear-filled eyes.

 

"Leave me alone!" He yelled out as he watched Andy Baker reach for his arms to pin him down. He refused to allow what he knew would come next even in a dream. It had too many painful memories attached to it. 

 

"Get the hell off of me!" he yelled as he tried desperately to kick his assailants but to no avail. 'Why do I always freeze up?' he thought to himself as he felt Jason Schroder's hands against his now bare legs. "Let me go!" he screamed loudly. He could hear from the other end of the trench, the other men of the company talking as though nothing were happening. Calley could see a few heads turned in his direction through the occasionally clearing smoke. The dead weight of Schroder pressed him into the ground as he felt his numb legs being separated. James Calley began to cry again as he screamed in protest at what was being done to him. His screams fell on deaf ears though as Schroder raped him. 'It was always like that' he thought as his memories and nightmares intertwined to show him some of his more horrific experiences in life. 

 

Calley seemed to separate his consciousness from his body and float above everything going on. He watched dispassionately as the Captain and the Lieutenant repeatedly raped his body. As he floated above the scene, he would think of ways to kill them both without being caught. This always warmed him and brought a smile to his face despite what was happening to him. It gave him focus and purpose against the violent acts being perpetrated on him. 

 

Calley's body deadened as Schroder finished his first go with him. Slowly drawing out of him, he motioned to Baker that he was finished. By this time Calley was totally unresponsive to what went on around him but from above, separated from himself, he recorded all mentally. Baker flipped Calley's body over and lifted his shirt up to his neck as he stroked his back in slow circles. He was a bit more than disappointed when Calley failed to cry out more at his treatment or even respond when turned over. Motioning to Calley's still form, he asked Schroder if James Calley had died. Schroder explained that Calley just tended to separate himself when this happened and that he would be back to normal in a few hours after some rest. Andy Baker asked if he had ever been taken to the point where he screamed out again after going into his trance and the Captain told him no but said that he was welcome to try. Baker smiled slowly and cruelly as he entered the unresponsive Calley from behind.

 

Above it all, Calley thought about doing the same to both of them before he killed them. His mind liked toying with the idea as he thought of their reactions to the treatment they were giving him. He watched as Baker pumped into him as though possessed by some mad demon, the smile across his lips indicative of his pleasure. He watched with a specters eyes as Baker yelled out wildly before his orgasm. He stayed within Calley's body for a few minutes before drawing out. 

 

"That was fun to say the least." Baker said as he cleaned himself up in the river a few yards from the trench. "Should we clean him up too sir?" he asked his commanding officer. 

 

"Yeah, why not?" Schroder said as he flicked his cigarette into the river before lifting Calley's small body and gently lowering it into the river. He began splashing the cool water over the bruises already forming over his body. "You'd never believe he's only 20 years old would you Baker?" He asked the Lieutenant as he lifted the limp body out of the water. "He takes it so well for someone so young." Schroder said as he dressed Calley in his uniform and boots again. 

 

**************************************

 

Xantedeschia watched as James Calley twisted and writhed against the blankets over his body. She had been watching him experience the resurfaced memories from his painful past for nearly twenty minutes. Every few minutes, he would call out for the now deceased Olivia Calley with a voice that reflected anguish. Xantedeschia shook her head as she remembered their conversation a few hours ago. They had been talking through his pain of losing Olivia when Calley had offered to help her fix dinner and seemed shocked when she actually accepted. Xantedeschia noticed that Calley seemed distracted by something and asked him what was wrong as he absently stared out of the window while washing lettuce. 

 

"Jimmy, what's wrong?" Xantedeschia asked as she noted the immediate shift in body language in Calley once she approached him. James Calley stiffened the second he saw how close Xantedeschia was to him. Xantedeschia knew from experience that this was the classic body language of a rape victim but could hardly digest this about Calley.

"I'm fine Xante." Calley said quietly as he went back to gazing out at the rain. "What time are we eating dinner tonight?" Calley asked Xantedeschia.

"Well, as far as dinner, it will all be done by 19:00. Would you like me to fix anything special?" Xantedeschia answered as she watched Calley sigh almost imperceptibly. 

"Nah, just bring yourself. That's all I need for dinner." Calley smiled before going back to washing vegetables. 

 

***********************

 

On a hunch, Xantedeschia quickly pulled Calley's file to learn his medical history in the IPC Database. For the most part everything was as normal as could be expected given his less than stellar upbringing. He had a few more ear and sinus infections which are common for someone with allergies but nothing put up any red flags. Nothing showed up until she checked his military record. As it turns out, Private James Calley was hospitalized thirty-nine times for intestinal infections. 

 

Despite the seriousness of the illness, at the recommendation of his commanding officer, one General Jason Schroder, Sr, he wasn't transported out of Singapore. Instead, he remained on active duty at the same facility under the command of Captain Jason Schroder, Jr and Lieutenant Andrelev Baker. Xantedeschia noted that Calley only tended to come down with the cases of intestinal infections when assigned to work with one or both of these officers. On no other mission did he acquire the same bacterial infection in his intestines. He didn't even get sick except for the ear and sinus infections which by that time were few and far between.

 

Xantedeschia began to check up on the military career history of these two men and found that most men under their command seemed to come down with the same intestinal infection as the one that debilitated Calley so many times. While Lieutenant Baker had died in action under rather mysterious circumstances, Schroder was given an honorable discharge after the war and subsequently began working for the Consortium as Head of Security for Rekall. 'No wonder Calley's always had such a hate for Rekall and the Consortium.' She thought to herself as she continued reading the mans case history. 

 

She was so wrapped up in what was being said he failed to notice Ian Farve enter the room. Jumping at the feel of lips on her neck, Xantedeschia looked up to see Ian staring back at her quizzically. 

 

"Is everything alright, Xante?" Ian asked softly. Xantedeschia nodded and gestured to the seat opposite hers. She appraised her husband as she thought about the choice of words in what she was about to say. 

 

"Ian, I've been doing some research on Jimmy's medical history and I think I know what's going on with him." Xantedeschia stated. "I've studied his medical history from the time he was in the military up until recently and I've found some inconsistencies in the record keeping of the military personnel. Studying his behavior and his medical records, I can only conclude that at some point he was raped and violently." Ian Farve let out a heavy sigh as he looked over the medical data. He was quite shocked that James Calley would trust anyone after such a violent betrayal. The evidence was obvious even to someone not familiar with medical texts. James Calley had been raped and someone had lied. Ian began scanning the database at high speed to glean what information he could to help Xantedeschia in her research.

 

"I believe that this Jason Schroder may have had something to do with Olivia's death." Ian stated gravely. "It would appear that there was a great deal of communication between David Hume and the aforementioned Schroder for several weeks after the subsequent divorce up until twenty-six hours before David Hume murdered Olivia." 

 

"Who is this guy?" Xantedeschia asked angrily. 

 

"As you have already read, he is the son of James Calley's former commanding officer, General Schroder, Sr." Ian continued. "What didn't show in the medical and military records, was that Jason Schroder has been continuously monitoring the life of James Calley for several years now. I have noted several changes of address that mirror James' moving patterns, yet this person did not once visit or as far as I can tell make himself known to be in the neighborhood. It is my contention that this man stalked James for some unknown reason and when the moment arose to hurt him, took some opportunity to lash out at him when he discovered the relationship between Olivia and James. A person knowing the volatile nature of the late David Hume and in possession of Consortium backing would have more than enough of a motive and agenda to not only hurt James for some personal reasons but to also 'take him out' as it were for the good of the Consortium."

 

"In other words, this guy was pissed off with Jimmy to begin with and working for the Consortium gave him the means to work out a plan to lash out at him." Xantedeschia stated.

 

"Yes, that is my conclusion." Ian answered back.

 

"The real question now is 'Do we tell Jimmy about this? He'll be heartbroken and his temper won't allow for him to just sit there with this evidence." Xantedeschia sighed as she cradled her head in her hands. Hearing soft footsteps, Xantedeschia looked up in time to see the tear stained face of James Calley. He had been listening to most of if not all of the preceding conversation and looked to be ready to meltdown. Walking over to the crying man, Xantedeschia tried to comfort James Calley as he stood stiff and unresponsive to all her attempts to calm him. 

 

"I know how much you must be thinking of revenge but it isn't the way to go about it, Jimmy." Xantedeschia said softly as she stroked James Calley's short hair. 

 

"Why can't I be happy Xante? It seems like everything I ever loved has been taken away from me." Calley said before crumpling to his knees. "My parents were both horrible, I don't have many friends who didn't stab me in the back at some point and now, I finally find someone who loves me and even that gets taken away. If there is a God, why does he seem to have me in his cross-hairs so much?" Calley sobbed.

 

"Jimmy, we're your friends." Xantedeschia said as she gestured to herself and Ian. "Olan, Martin, Miguel, and Sabine are your friends too. Please don't think the world has given up on you when something horrible like this happens. None of us are going to abandon you, Jimmy." Xantedeschia quickly enveloped James Calley in a warm hug to comfort him. Feeling that everything Xantedeschia said was truth, James Calley broke down completely and cried out the pain and frustration of his entire life in the arms of his friend.

 

Ian Farve stopped researching to watch the spectacle of the man he once feared would take his life. The vision he saw now was of a broken disheveled shell of a man who was only now seeming to recover from the pain and anguish of so many years of torment at the hands of so many. If there was a god, as James Calley stated, why did he seemingly have it out for him and him alone? Going back to his research, Ian found more communication relays between his former partner and this Jason Schroder. These were heavily encrypted and seemingly impossible to break for anyone but him. Emotion dictating his breakneck speed, Ian Farve quickly found a backdoor through all the coding and white noise to see that Olivia had a tracking device planted on her after her last doctors visit a few weeks before her death. Judging from the decay in the battery, it was placed on her within one hour after the appointment. 

 

"James, do you recall where Olivia and you were within the time span of one hour after her doctors visit a few weeks ago?" Ian asked the now calm James Calley.

 

"After the appointment, we went to eat at a restaurant on Tier 3. The only reason I remember it so well was because that slime ball Nagle showed up and involved himself in our conversation." Calley said softly. "Why do you ask?"

 

"Did Nagle have contact with Olivia at any time during your encounter that you're aware of?" Ian asked.

 

"Yeah, he touched her shoulders before I glared him off of her. I didn't like that weasel touching on her like that." he said. "Why are you asking me all this?" Calley asked Ian again in a more forceful manner.

 

If no one else came into contact with Olivia within that hour, it would appear that Nagle was responsible for placing a tracking device on Olivia. I have found conclusive evidence of a tracking system following Olivia Calley leading up to her death. However, the device seems to have disappeared shortly after her untimely demise. Nagle was at the crime scene, was he not?" Ian continued. "It would appear that he alone removed the implanted device from her or facilitated its destruction before the arrival of the Emergency Medical Technicians."

 

James quickly looked from Ian to Xantedeschia, and back to Ian again. The look on his face was one of absolute revenge. Seeing the look and sensing the rising anger in the room, Xantedeschia quickly moved to calm the heightened level of animosity threatening to boil over into outright indignation. Holding him close, she managed to calm him down with soothing words and promises of justice.


End file.
